My daughter's Teacher
by Jessica-loves-Katherine
Summary: A new teacher start's at Summer Bay High teaching Maths to Ruby and her friends. Ruby seems to be a stickler from trouble. Will there be a need for her mother to meet with the new teacher? Will sparks fly? How will Charlie deal? C/J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – First day.

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of home and away and really wanted to write a story about Charlie and Joey. Who are my definition of awesome! I hope you will like it.**

**I don't own Home and Away obviously or Joey would still be there and they wouldn't have Charlie with a guy. I love Home and Away but it insulted gay people everywhere the way they dealt with Charlie's sexuality after Joey left. But I LOVE the show!**

"See you later mom! If I don't leave now I won't get a chance to nab a seat in the back of the class." Ruby said stealing a slice of toast off her mother's plate.

"Hey! That's mine; you said you didn't want any." Charlie mock scolded her 16 year old daughter.

"Yeah, that was until I saw how good yours looked." Ruby laughed before kissing her mums cheek and heading out the door.

"Bye" Charlie called after her before heading to her room to change into her uniform.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Hey" Ruby smiled up at her boyfriend Casey, chastely kissing his lips before turning to her best friend April.

"You know who our new English teacher is yet?" she questioned the brunette.

"Nope. I heard it's a she though. Apparently she's a friend of Miles and Sally." April grabbed her boyfriend Dexter's hand before ushering everyone from the warm outside air into the shade of their school. "Come on we're going to miss registration, she's also our form tutor and I don't want to get o n her bad side for being late on the first day back."

"Goody two shoes." Ruby teased following the two, dragging her boyfriend along with her.

Taking their seats at the back of their classroom they settled in, chatting, waiting for their mystery new teacher to arrive.

"Do you have to do that?" Ruby good-naturedly teased April as she arranged her pens and other things on her desk, making sure everything was placed perfectly.

"Yes, Rubes, at least my desk looks aesthetically pleasing. Unlike yours, what did you do? Tip your back onto the desk?" April retorted.

"Uh yeah" Ruby deadpanned, eyebrow raised, unable to see how that was bad.

"Well, I know exactly where every piece of my stationary is on my desk without having to waste time trying to look for it." April argued her point. Ruby rolled her eyes before turning to her boyfriend smiling; he leant forward to kiss her. Ruby happily deepened the kiss, she was so happy to see what this year would bring. Finding out Charlie was her mother a few months ago really threw her for a loop but things were finally looking up and Casey was played a huge part in that.

A coughing from the front of the classroom forced them to part; they were so immersed in each other that they hadn't realised that the classroom had gone quite a few moments ago.

"Uh ooops?" Ruby blushed smiling at the woman stood at the front of the class.

The woman smiled at Ruby and Casey before turning to address the whole class.

"Hey everyone, you're probably wondering who I am." She smiled kindly at the class. "My name is Miss Collins. I'm going to be your Mathematics teacher for the next year. Today though I just want us all to get to know each other a little better and then do a few fun math activities depending on how long that takes. But tomorrow I'm sure you will all be ready for some Algebra yeah?"

A few groans travelled around the room at the word algebra at which the teacher laughed.

"Okay, so clichés first, I want as to go around the classroom introducing ourselves and telling us something interesting about yourself. That okay with you all?" she smiled once again at the bunch of teenagers in front of her. At the nods and mumbles of yeah's and sure's she continued.

"Okay I'll go first. My name is Joanne Collins but my close friends call me Joey, but it will be Miss Collins to all of you. Although I have been told that those of you who live here in Summer Bay call your teachers by their names outside of school so if you do see me outside of these walls don't be afraid to say hi, I don't know anyone around here so it would be lovely to see some friendly faces. Something interesting about me? I love the sea, and I especially love boat, I've actually been able to drive boats since I was a little younger than you guys. This is also my first year teaching and I'm really happy to be here."

Everyone listened intently to their new teacher, impressed that she was so nice and laid back, especially considering it was her first year. She seemed at home in front of the classroom, her presence demanded the class's attention without being arrogant, the complete opposite to their previous teacher.

Joey turned to the teenager in the first row, "You ok to go next?"

"Sure, my name is Jai Fernandez. I live with Mr Copeland and Kirsty." Joey smiled at him before turning to the next student.

"Hi. My name is Annie Campbell, I used to live on a farm with my pop but now I live with Irene Roberts who works at the Diner with Leah Patterson." Annie said to the teacher.

"Is this diner any good Annie?" Joey asked; keen to fin out nice places to eat in this small coastal town.

"Yeah it's great." Annie said followed by lots of agreements from most of the students in the class.

"Hey, names Trey Palmer." Mumbles of 'bully' could be heard from the curly haired girl had the back; the one Joey had just caught kissing. Laughter spread around the room at the cough hidden comment.

"Uh excuse me." Joey exclaimed, "Carry on please Tray." Joey smiled at the boy.

"Whatever this is stupid." He said before snickering to a group of boys sat around him.

"Thank you for your opinion Trey." Joey chose not to push it; she had found that ignoring the small things at dealing with big things usually worked better with teenagers. She turned to the boys next to Trey who went on to tell their names and make comments about how they were the best soccer player the school had seen or could surf better than anyone.

"Hi, my names Rick Dably and I live with Miss Fletcher. I have a part time job as a mechanic." A floppy haired attractive teenage boy said before turning to the girl next to him smiling fondly at her.

"Hello, my name is Cassie Turner; I live with Miss Fletcher at the caravan park too. I love the sea too." The very tanned teenager smiled at the teacher.

"Hey my name is Matilda Hunter but everyone calls me Maddie. Cassie is my best friend and um I love rock music and wild parties" the blonde informed the woman who was now leaning against her desk.

Joey laughed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Maddie."

"Hey, my name is Henry Hunter; party girl by there is my twin."

"Oh double trouble" Joey laughed once again. "I think I may have to watch out for you too."

"Would be wise." Henry laughed.

"Morning, My name is Lucas Holden. Maddies my girlfriend. I want to be a writer." A blonde boy said winking at the party girl before smiling at the new teacher.

Joey turned to look at the next student in line.

"Hey my name is Xavier Austin." Joey's ears pricked up. This class seemed to be filled with children who lived or were family of other teachers in the school.

"The head teacher's son?" Joey asked.

"Yep, but I still don't catch a break. Anyway, I love fast cars and that beauty right there" he pointed to a girl with long brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Kelly O'Mara. I also live with Mrs Austin. I love horse riding, I'm from the country so I'm still getting used to the beach." She smiled at Xavier obviously besotted with the young man.

A few other students offered their names before they came to a group at the back, Joey assumed these were the mist fit group as the all seemed so different.

"Hey, my names Nicole Franklin." The boy known as Trey started cat calling, coughing the word 'slut'. Nicole blushed and became teary, lowering her head.

"Hey you better watch it Trey." The pretty curly haired girl stood up enraged.

"Please sit down" Joey said to the girl before turning to Trey. "I will not tolerate such name calling in my class." She chastised. "You better change your attitude if you wish to remain in this class Mister Palmer." Everyone was shocked, at first look Joey had seemed so laid back. Miss Collins commanded respect with her tone. Trey instantly closed his mouth, silencing his retort.

"Please Nicole, go on." The beautiful teacher encouraged the blonde.

"I uh, I love fashion so I want to go to University to study to become a fashion designer."

"Thank you Nicole. I have a friend in the business if you want would like some tips." She wanted to make the obviously upset student feel better. She was beginning to understand the curly haired girls animosity towards the boy at the front who now had the good mind to sit quietly.

Joey turned to the next person in the row who seemed to be staring out to space. She smiled at the group around him before dropping a book on his desk causing him to jump in his seat.

"Nice of you to join us . . ."

"Romeo, Romeo Smith." Romeo blushed at being caught daydreaming by the attractive teacher. "And yeah that's my real name." Joey smiled at him. "I work on a boat. A charter boat that belongs to Alf Stewart, he owns the surf club and the bait shop."

"That sounds nice, Romeo Smith. I must speak to this Alf; I'd love to get back out on the sea. I miss it." She turned to the next person.

"My name is Dexter Walker. Most people think I'm strange." He said confidently.

"That's because you . . ." A sharp look his was from Joey cut Treys comment off.

"My dad is a doctor. Oh and I run this really cool video blog. You should check it out." The charismatic boy said.

"I'm sure I will." The teacher said before turning to the pretty girl nest to him who desk seemed extremely organised for that of a teenager.

"My name is April Scott, Miss Scott's sister. I live with her and her boyfriend, Mr Murphy. I'm president of the eco committee. I used to live in France with my father before I moved here to live with Bianca." April smiled before adding "Oh and funny boy is my boyfriend." Dexter reached out to squeeze the dark haired girl's hand, making Joey smile. She was a romantic at heart.

"My names Casey Braxton. I live in Mangrove River. My brothers are the dreaded river boys, but don't worry I'm a good boy." He winked at Joey, resulting in the pretty curly haired girl who he had been kissing earlier to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ouch." He rubbed his ribs scowling at his girlfriend. "I was messing." He said causing the girl to smirk and shake her head.

"Hey Miss Collins, that goofball is my boyfriend, though I'm begging to wonder why." She said teasingly smirking at the boy who mocked hurt holding his hand over his heart. Joey couldn't help but laugh at the couples antics.

"My mum's a cop." She continued.

"Oh I'll have to be careful then won't I?" Joey smiled "and what's your name?"

"Oh" She laughed, "Sorry my name is Ruby." She smiled up at Joey.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby."

Turning back to address the whole class once again she pulled out a box from under her desk. She explained some of the activities inside the box to the class before placing it on her desk at the front of the room before telling the class to come up and take some, instructing them to work in pairs on the activity they choose.

For the rest of the lesson Joey walked around the classroom talking with her new students and asking them questions or joining in with some of the activities before returning to the desk.

Once the bell rang the class started packing up to leave.

"Ruby, Trey, Nicole can I see you all for a few minutes please." Joey called out causing the named students to groan.

Once the rest of the class had emptied Joey called the three reaming students to the front of the class as she leaned against the front of the desk. She turned to Nicole first who looked extremely uncomfortable next to Trey, moving subconsciously to Ruby who placed her arm around the taller blonde's waist.

"Nicole I want to apologise if you were upset earlier. Are you ok now?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you Miss Collins." Joey turned to Tray who blanched under her gaze. "Trey I want you to apologise to Nicole for your derogatory comments please." Trey remained silent scowling at the floor. "Now!" Joey's voice raised a fraction.

"Sorry." Tray mumbled. Joey told him that if she heard such comments from him again she would ensure Mrs Austin would hear of it before dismissing him. Trey shot looks at both the female students before shuffling out of the room, pride bruised from being made to apologise.

"Are you sure you're ok Nicole?" Joey asked again.

"Y-yeah. Is it ok if I go now?" Nicole was on the verge of tears; Joey squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before telling her that if she wanted to talk she could come to her classroom anytime. Nicole forced a smile before hurrying out of the room in search of Romeo and the others.

"Why am I here?" Ruby asked confused.

"Although I agree that Tray needed to be told to leave his comments at the door you shouldn't have been the one to do it, your outburst although from a place of loyalty to your friend shouldn't have happened. That being said I understand your reaction. I also wanted to ask you if you could make sure Nicole is ok for me, I thought that she would be reluctant to talk to me seeing as I'm a teacher and new here."

"Of course, I'll talk to her later." Ruby told the teacher before frowning again.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Joey asked.

"It's just Trey. He's such a bully, he picks on everyone, including me but I can take most of it though, he's just a pig. But what he did to Nicole was awful. She is taking it so hard. I don't blame her though, Trey really fucked up this time." Ruby ranted.

"Language Ruby!" Joey gently scolded the girl. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" she asked intrigued as to what had gotten the teenager so wound up.

"You'll probably find out anyway so I might as well tell you." Ruby said. "Nicole moved her to live with her dad last year, before he was arrested. We became friends when he was dating my mom. Nicole was different back then, she seemed spoilt but it was all an act. Nicole has a heart of gold and sees the good in everyone. Anyway she befriended Trey and they started dating. But they broke up a few weeks ago, Nicole didn't know that he'd made a sex tape of them and he played it at Summer Bay's annual film festival last week."

"Oh no, poor Nicole." Joey was disgusted, she couldn't believe anyone could do such a thing.

"The worst part about it was that she was the only person who even gave him the time of day, defended him, but he took advantage and hurt her." Ruby was getting angry.

"Ruby calm down." Joey placed a calming hand on the young girls back. "I'm sorry about what happened to Nicole. She is lucky to have a friend like you. But don't go doing anything stupid." The teacher admired Ruby's loyalty to her friend but was worried that she would let her anger run away with her.

"I won't. I just . . . no-one does anything about him because his father is big in the community and is dating Mrs Austin."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me Ruby. I will keep any eye on Nicole; let her know she can take refuge here if she needs too." Ruby smiled at Joey, she liked this teacher. She told the teacher she would speak to Nicole before walking to the door.

"Oh and Ruby?" Joey called after her.

"Yeah Miss Collins?" Ruby turned to face her new teacher.

"Don't let me catch you kissing your boyfriend in my classroom again."

**A/N: So tell me what you think =) **


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 2 – Trouble

**A/N: I was amazed by how well received chapter 1 was. I had so much fun writing it that it meant allot that it was liked! **

**EA-CJ:** Thank you. I hope you like this chapter. **Chazny: **I agree, I'm so sick of Charlie and Brax. **SallyAnn: **I'm glad you loved it. **HappyHereford: **I joined you in your CJ dance. **Mad: **I'm glad you love it. Here's some more =)

**I don't own Home and Away obviously or Joey would still be there and they wouldn't have Charlie with a guy. I love Home and Away but it insulted gay people everywhere the way they dealt with Charlie's sexuality after Joey left. But I LOVE the show!**

_Last time:_ "Oh and Ruby?" Joey called after her.

"Yeah Miss Collins?" Ruby turned to face her new teacher.

"Don't let me catch you kissing your boyfriend in my classroom again."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ruby was still laughing to herself over Miss Collins parting remark when she finally caught up with her friends.

"Hey Nicole. Don't pay attention to what that fool says. Everybody knows that he's a douche. Nobody likes the guy." She put her arm around the blonde, drawing her into a hug.

"Thanks Rubes, but that doesn't stop them from looking at me differently, I mean half the bay saw me having sex with him. That's what they see now when they see me."

"Awww Nic. That's not true. No-one thinks any less of you. But they do think even less of Trey if that's possible. Come on babe, he's a brainless boy. Don't even think about him. Don't give him the satisfaction." Ruby squeezed her friend tighter.

"Ruby's right Nic." Romeo squeezed the blondes shoulder comfortingly.

"Can you guys cover for me? I think I might just head home. I need a lie down." Nicole smiled at her friends, offering them a small wave before heading in the direction of the caravan park.

Ruby turned to her friends. "Ok, that's it. Something needs to be done about Palmer. I can't watch Nic like this anymore."

"What can we possibly do?" April asked her best friend.

"I didn't get that far." She shrugged. "But we will think of something right?"

"There's no way your dragging us into one of your crazy plans Ruby." Dexter added. "My dad would kill me and Marilyn would kill him for getting blood on the floor."

"I'm not that bad." Ruby argued.

"Yes you are. Last time you had a 'plan' we all got detention. For a month!" Casey laughed at the expression on his girlfriends face.

"Fine. But if that creep says anything to Nicole or about her or anyone for that matter, I will . . . do something." Her friends laughed.

"Oh Ruby's mad. Trey better watch out." Casey teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah he better." She laughed. "Do you think I could take him?"

"Ruby!" April chastised, "Fighting won't do anyone any god, especially not Nicole."

"Well, it will make me feel better." Ruby could just see herself giving Trey a good kick.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Joey couldn't help but smile as Ruby walked out of the classroom. She had a feeling she was really going to like this little town. Ruby seemed lovely and if the rest of the people were anything like her she could easily see herself making a few friends.

She just hoped that Ruby's evident loyalty and feistiness wouldn't get her into trouble.

After packing up her belongings at the end of the school day Joey made her way out of the building, just as she was closing the door behind her she heard shouting from behind the building.

"You're such a pig! You don't know what you're talking about Trey so leave it the fuck alone." Joey recognised the voice as Ruby's so she hurried around the corner.

"Whatever Ruby, go on go cry to your sister. Oh sorry, you're mother." Trey could be heard shouting at the young girl as Joey hurried up to them.

Ruby threw herself into a punch forcing Trey backwards into the wall.

"Hey." Joey dropped her satchel. She quickly caught hold of the girl who was ready to throw another punch.

"Trey. Get out of here. I will deal with you later. You will be required in my room at 8:30 tomorrow morning." Joey glared at the scowling teenage boy, making sure he left before she let go of the struggling teenager in her arms.

"What was that about?" Joey asked.

"None of your business." Ruby spat, she was so wound up, how dare he say those things about Nicole and then bring her mother into it. He had no right.

Joey blanched at Ruby's harsh tone. Ruby noticed and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. Miss Collins. It's just ughh he's infuriating!" Ruby's anger soon turned to tears as she thought about her mum, she loved that Charlie was her mum but bringing up the past had caused Charlie to have nightmares again. It had also ended her relationship with Angelo leaving her mum a little down, although she tried to hide it from her.

"Hey, hey Ruby." Joey let the teenage collapse into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ruby silently cursed herself for crying in front of the teacher. "He just said some stuff that hurt. But I can handle it."

"Throwing punches is handling it?" Joey teased. "You know I'm going to have to talk to you parents about this right?"

"I only have a mum. And no please, you can't tell her. Please." Ruby begged she didn't wasn't her mother worrying.

"Why not, I'm sure she'd want to help. She'd want to know if you're in trouble. Ruby I have a duty to alert your mother that your were fighting on school grounds."

"My mother's just going through some stuff at the moment ok. I just . . . can you not tell her, please?" Ruby continued to beg.

"How about we compromise, I won't make it official but I will have to phone your mother to organise a meeting. If you want you can be there and tell your mum yourself."

Ruby thought about that for a minute, at least that way she would know what was said and make sure Charlie knew that she loved that she was her mum, and was just defending Nicole; she didn't have to know it was about her aswel. It was Treys comment about Charlie that had caused her to lash out.

"Fine." Ruby surrendered.

"Ok. I will phone your mother tomorrow after I have spoken with Trey and we will talk about it ok?"

"Okay." Ruby was dreading this, no matter what Charlie would be disappointed in her for fighting. She really didn't want to disappoint her mum.

"You go on home now then Ruby." Joey picked up her satchel. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Mum, I'm home" Ruby called as she walked into the kitchen. She aimed for the fridge. "Um, yogurt? Yep sounds good."

"You have a good day at school?" Charlie asked as she walked into the kitchen to greet her daughter with a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah about that. You may get a phone call tomorrow." Ruby mumbled.

"What did you do?" Charlie gently scolded her daughter.

"Nothing, I just had a . . . disagreement with Trey." Ruby skidded over the truth.

"Disagreement?"

"Yeah, that our new Maths teacher happened to witness. Ughh I can't stand him." Ruby moaned.

"That's the kid who made the tape of Nicole?" Charlie asked, passing Ruby a spoon before pouring the now hot water onto two coffee mugs.

"Yeah. Miss Collins knows about that but she has to talk to you anyway. Something about her duty as a teacher. I duno." Ruby clarified, scooping yogurt onto her spoon. "Mmmmm this is good."

"Do you like this new teacher?"

"Yes, she's really nice. She's funny and she's really good at telling Trey off. You should have seen him; I think she's the only person apart from you that made him shut his mouth." Ruby smiled, thinking of the look on Treys face when Joey told him off the first time. Priceless.

"She sounds great." Charlie smiled, glad that her daughter liked her new teacher, she was fed up of her complaining about the old one from last year.

"Yeah she is, all the boys think she's hot. And you know Freya? Xavier's ex? I heard that she hit on her at lunch." Ruby gossiped. "Apparently she smiled at Freya and told her she was flattered but she was too young for her."

"So she's gay?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure. She was really nice though. Maybe you could be friends. She doesn't know anyone; she only knows Sally and Miles from a conference."

"You want me to be friends with your teacher?" Charlie was shocked; she leaned forward to press her palm to the curly haired girl's forehead, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Haha mum, I just feel sorry for her. She doesn't know anyone. Just introduce her to some people or something, it's not like your gay and going to date her, now that wouldn't be cool."

**A/N: So tell me what you think =) **


	3. Chapter 3: First meeting

Chapter 3 – First meeting

**A/N: Again I was amazed by the response to this story. Thought I'd tell you guys a little story about something interesting that happened to me today, I was walking to the village shop closest to my Uni and there's this field that has loads of donkeys in it so I thought they'd be harmless and so I went up to this really little fence that doesn't really look like it was stop an small baby from pushing it over but anyway this donkey charged at me, I thought it was going to eat me alive or something. I ran a mile. It was flaming scary. Anyway on with the story LOL**

**Chazny: **I'm glad you love this. Sorry there was a bit of a wait but it's been hectic, back to uni so classes started up again. I think you might be right about Ruby not liking it LOL **HappyHereford: **LOL your review made me chuckle =D **SallyAnn: **You will get your wish! **Drummer: **I'm glad you love it, sorry for the wait, hectic week. **Boo: **Haha, yeah I agree Trey needs a good kick! **RubyLover: **I'm glad I could make you smile; I was hoping to get Ruby's character to be realistic. **Jeany: **It was such a compliment to hear that you are constantly checking for an update =D

**I don't own Home and Away obviously or Joey would still be there and they wouldn't have Charlie with a guy. I love Home and Away but it insulted gay people everywhere the way they dealt with Charlie's sexuality after Joey left. But I LOVE the show!**

_Last time: _"Haha mum, I just feel sorry for her. She doesn't know anyone. Just introduce her to some people or something, it's not like your gay and going to date her, now that wouldn't be cool."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Ruby I swear to God if we are late you will be the one buying dinner tonight!" Charlie called though the house as she waited for her daughter to emerge from her bedroom ready to go to the parent teacher meeting Ruby's new teacher had arranged with her over the phone a few days ago.

"Gosh, Impatient much?" Ruby grumbled as she made her way to the back door grabbing her favourite coat as she passed by. "Anyway, what's the rush? I have to sit in a room with you and my teacher whilst you discuss how best to punish me for being naughty! We should wait a few more minutes, I like my freedom. Let me cherish it!" Ruby drawled theatrically.

"Move it drama queen, we are going to be late. I took the night off for this. Your teacher acted like there was more to this than you were telling me." That had Ruby shooting out of the door in no time, happy to hurry if it meant she didn't have to tell her mother the truth for a few more blissful minutes. Angry Charlie as a sister was bad, angry Charlie as a mum? Ruby really wasn't looking forward to finding out what that was like.

Getting into her car Charlie laughed to herself at how comical Ruby looked clearly avoiding Charlie's eyes, focused intently on something out the window in a bid to escape Charlie's wrath.

"You ok there Rubes?" Charlie smirked as she turned the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life outside their home.

"Yeah, peachy. Can you just drive? I thought you said you didn't want to be late."

"I don't." Charlie shook her head, Ruby really was growing up, and even though Charlie wouldn't admit it she kind of liked that her daughter was so rambunctious, it made Ruby who she was, trouble or no trouble.

Pulling out of the driveway Charlie drove through Summer Bay quickly parking up in Summer Bay Highs car park just outside the front entrance.

"You coming?" Charlie asked once she'd gotten out of the car and Ruby had made no effort to do the same.

"Do I have a choice?" Ruby pleaded with her eyes.

"Nope." Charlie laughed as she dragged Ruby out of the car and followed the teenager into the building to the new teacher's classroom.

Ruby knocked on the door softly before entering, Charlie slipping in behind her.

Hearing a soft knock on her door Joey turned around to be greeted by her fast becoming favourite student and . . . a very attractive woman. _That's Ruby's mother? WOW._ Joey stepped forward to greet the pair.

"Hello Ruby." She greeted the young girl before turning her attentions to the ravishing sight in front of her. "Any you must be Ruby's mother? I'm Joey, Joey Collins. It's very nice to meet you Miss Buckton." Joey held her hand out for the senior constable to shake, feeling sparks as soon has her hand came in to contact with Charlie's.

"Uh." Charlie stood still, unable to speak, she was surprised by the rush she got from holding the young teachers hand in her own, it almost felt like . . . dare she say she was attracted to the dark haired woman in front of her? _But wait, I like men, I've always liked men. But she's . . . no Charlie!_

"This is my mother, Charlotte Buckton but everyone calls her Charlie, you can't pull of Charlotte hey Charles?" Ruby teased her mother, oblivious to the reason her mother was standing there like a lemon unable to introduce herself.

Ruby's voice broke both women out of whatever trance had taken hold of them in the moments their hands had graced each other.

Joey seemed confused. "You call your mother by her name." Ruby blanched, apologising to her mother with her eyes, it was still taking time to get used to not calling her Charlie, 15 years of habit is hard to break.

Charlie smiled at Ruby in acknowledgment of her silent apology before leaning down a little to kiss her daughters forehead, "It's ok baby." Joey stood and watched the exchange, overwhelmed by the love between mother and daughter. She longed to feel a love as strong as the one these two shared.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Ruby and smiled at Joey. "It's nice to meet you Miss Collins."

"Call me Joey." The young teacher smiled at both mother and daughter before gesturing to two chairs set up in front of her desk. "Please take a seat." Joey pushed down the attraction she was feeling for Charlie, she couldn't get involved with a student's mother, no matter how hot they happened to be. And Charlie was supermodel hot!

Charlie and Joey sat down next to each other in front of the newly qualified teacher, Ruby still had her hand wrapped safely in her mother's as they waited for the woman in front of them to start.

"Ruby? Do you want to tell your mother why I arranged this evening?" Joey asked the curly haired pretty teen.

"Uh . . . ok." Ruby turned to face her mother. "Well like I said the other day, I had a disagreement with Trey Palmer." Ruby looked down at her hand, still encased in her mothers. Joey smiled at the affection between them.

"And?" Joey encouraged softly.

"And I kind of may have . . . ok so I hit the guy." Ruby rushed.

"You hit him." Charlie was more than shocked, Ruby wasn't a violent person. "Ruby you know violence is never the answer. You know better than that." Charlie's tone was filled with disappointment, but what Ruby didn't know was that it wasn't in her but in herself, for not being a better mum to Ruby when she was growing up, or even a mum at all.

"But mum, the guy's a tool. You should have heard the things he was saying. You know what he did to Nicole, she's my friend mum, and he broke her, you of all people should know what it's like to be broken by a boy." Ruby instantly regretted her harsh words at the hurt she registered clear as day on her mother's face. "I'm so sorry mum. I really, really didn't mean it like that."

Charlie held back her tears; Joey was surprised to see a lifetime of pain flash in Charlie's eyes as the tanned woman took a deep breath to fight her tears.

"It's ok Ruby." The pair seemed unaware that Joey was still there.

"No mum, it's not I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have brought it up again." Ruby threw her arms around her mother apologising.

Charlie gently removed Ruby from her motherly embrace, lifting her chin with a delicate finger and placing a kiss on the teens forehead. "Ruby. It's ok." Admitting defeat Ruby smiled sadly before turning back to Joey, remembering that they weren't alone.

Joey smiled at the teen before handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." Ruby wiped away her tears before continuing. "I just. I wanted to stop him from saying all those horrible things; I only hit him because he said those things about Nicole."

Joey's eyebrows rose at that, from what she had seen of their altercation Ruby had only really reacted out of line when Trey had mentioned Charlie.

"Um Ruby. If I may just say something." Joey looked at Charlie and then Ruby. "I only saw you react to Trey when he was talking about your mother."

Charlie hung her head; she knew the truth coming out would hurt her daughter, which is why she had kept it quiet for so long.

"Ruby? Is that true?" Charlie squeezed her baby's hand.

"You don't understand Charlie!" Ruby stood up. "He was insulting you. He insulted us! He made it sound horrible. You're my mother Charlie, and I love that. I love you being my mum. Why can't he see that? Why does he have to make it seem wrong? He made me feel like a mistake Charlie. And he's right! How can you love me? How can you even look at me?" Ruby sobbed before running from the room in tears.

Joey sat there shocked, if she wasn't confused before she was now. She leaned over the desk to touch Charlie's hand in comfort.

Charlie jumped. The pain in Charlie's eyes broke Joey's heart.

"I uh. I should go after her." Charlie inhaled, before realising a shaky breath. "Please don't be too hard on her Joey. She's going through allot, can we reschedule? Please?"

"Of course." Joey smiled softly at the broken woman in front of her, she had an overwhelming urge to reach out and comfort her, take her in her arms and make her pain go away.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled a shaky smile before handing the teacher her personal card with her personal mobile number on it. "That's my personal number, call me and we'll arrange to meet. I think after what you just witnessed you deserve an explanation."

Charlie smiled one last false smile before running after her hurting baby.

**A/N: So tell me what you think =) **


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe Just maybe

Chapter 4 – Maybe. Just maybe.

**A/N: I can't believe the response this story had gotten, I know I haven't updated in a really long time but a lot has happened lately and I can finally write now that things have settled down a little. One thing before we start I just want to say I love my Fiancée Katherine. Anyway on with the story LOL**

**Chazny: **I'm glad you loved it. I'm glad I got the sparks between Joey and Charlie across, you will have to read on to see what happens next. **EllaSallyRose: **I'm so pleased you love it. **cj love: **Sorry I took so long to update but I'm grateful you like the twist. **caz: **Sorry its late. **love cj and hate brax: **I'm glad you like the first meeting, sorry for the wait. **JCLuv: **Awesome? Wow thanks. I'm glad you love the drama and Yep I am continuing, sorry for the wait. **charliefan: **Thanks, here you go **Katherine1183: **My sexy sexy wife to be. I love you. I am glad you read this baby and that you want to see where it goes. I kept you enthralled? Wow babe thanks. Did you read the whole thing after? **AnimeLoverno.1: **I was so pissed off with the Brax storyline, Hated it! Thank you so much for your kind words. Sorry there was such a wait for an update. **mon85babe: **Thank you. Yep, here you go, another chapter.

**I don't own Home and Away obviously or Joey would still be there and they wouldn't have Charlie with a guy. I love Home and Away but it insulted gay people everywhere the way they dealt with Charlie's sexuality after Joey left. But I LOVE the show!**

_Last time: _"Thanks." Charlie smiled a shaky smile before handing the teacher her personal card with her personal mobile number on it. "That's my personal number, call me and we'll arrange to meet. I think after what you just witnessed you deserve an explanation."

Charlie smiled one last false smile before running after her hurting baby

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Hello Miss Buckton." Joey said softly through the phone.

Charlie smiled at the soft voice, it had been a few days since the failed parent teacher meeting where Ruby and ran from the room in tears. Charlie was surprised that she knew the caller just by her voice.

"Joey, Hi. You can call me Charlie. Miss Buckton is so formal." Joey smiled on the other end of the call, twiddling the tassels on the small cream cushion she was hugging as she huddled on her couch, legs crossed under her.

"Ok, Charlie." She tested it out. She liked how the named tasted on her tongue. "I was calling to rearrange our meeting, maybe for tomorrow afternoon? Once you finish your shift of course if you're working."

"Of course, I finish at 7 so 8? Is that too late? We can do it another time if it is." Charlie was uncharacteristically excited to see the young teacher again, hopefully things wouldn't end in tears this time.

"8 is just fine Miss… Charlie." Joey heard Charlie giggle over the phone and she had to really focus on what she had been trying to say. Charlie's giggle and made her feel funny inside. Gosh Joey you cannot fall of a student's mother. "The school will be closed by then though so we will need to find another venue."

"Okay." Charlie thought about the possible venues she could meet the teacher at. "Well there is the pier Diner. Ruby mentioned you were thinking about going there."

"Yeah I was, the students seemed to think it was a lovely place to eat. Perhaps I shall try order something nice when I get there." Joey said.

"Maybe we should meet over dinner? I know I will be starved after my shift. Is that ok with you? I can always eat beforehand if not." Charlie didn't want to overstep the mark, she'd heard from Ruby that Joey was new to teaching and was surprised that teachers in Summer Bay actually interacted with students and parents after school in the seaside town.

"I would like that Charlie. I haven't really had much of a chance to get out yet, what with setting in at my new place and at school. So I haven't made any friends, other than a few of the teachers in my department."

"Well then, once we get there I will introduce you to a few people, you will feel part of the town in no time." Charlie was pleasantly surprised that what was intended to be a run of the mill parent teacher meeting and turned into a social meeting too.

"Thank you Charlie. I really appreciate it. How was Ruby after our meeting, she seemed… upset." Charlie smiled a little at the understatement, Ruby was distraught once she had finally caught up with her but after a long open talk at home she had calmed down and they had discussed Ruby's feelings about finding out Charlie was her mother and had made great progress. Ruby no longer felt the way she did at the meeting.

"She is much better thank you Joey. I will explain a little more when we meet up tomorrow, like I said before, after what happened at the school and what you saw and heard you are owed and explanation. I can only imagine how confused you are." Charlie smiled.

"Maybe a little" Joey replied. She could almost hear Charlie raise her eyebrows. "Ok so a lot. But I don't want to pry."

"It's not prying Joey. Besides, the rumour mill about what happened is still raving so I'd rather you hear the actual story from me, rather than some half-truth from one of the towns gossipers, and there are plenty of them that you can be sure of. Nothing says secret in such a small town." Charlie shook her head at the truth of her words.

"Ok then Charlie. So 8 at the Pier Diner?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. You know the way?"

"Nope but I'm sure I will find it. I will ask for directions if I get lost."

"Great, just head to the beach and you won't miss it, unless you have no sense of direction and then yeah…" Charlie rambled unsure why she felt a nervous excitement growing in her tummy as she thought about what tomorrow would bring.

Joey couldn't help but smile and Charlie's rambling, she couldn't help but wonder why it was that Charlie was rambling in the first place.

"I will do that Charlie, and I'm sure I can find my way to the beach, I think my sense of direction won't lead me too far astray." Charlie smiled at Joeys retort; she liked this young woman and was looking forward to spending time with her socially.

"See you there Joey."

"Yeah, Bye Bye Charlie."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Charlie couldn't believe that today had to be a day where she finished later than planned. She looked down at the white gold watch on her dainty wrist. Damn already 7.25.

Charlie hurriedly fled from the station out to her car. She would have time for a quick shower if she really hurried and didn't take her time to enjoy the hot water as it rushed over her body easing her aching muscles.

As the car pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with her daughter, Leah and Leah's son VJ Charlie saw Ruby Dancing around in the Kitchen in her pale blue and white bikini whilst her best friend April sat on the kitchen counter shaking her head and laughing. The senior constable couldn't help but chuckle at her daughters antics, she really was proud of how her baby was growing up, she was becoming a lovely young woman if not a little, quirky.

Turning the key in the ignition and feeling the car stopped humming steadily Charlie undid her seat belt and power walked up the garden path, before she even had the door open she was smiling hard at Ruby's rendition of 'I'm walking on sunshine'.

At the sound of the door closing behind the dark haired mother April quickly slide from where she had been perched next to the toaster and shot the woman a sheepish smile.

Charlie smiled knowingly at April letting her know she ad seen her perched on the counter and that it was ok so the teenager took up residence next to the toaster once more. Charlie had always liked April, she was a good influence on her daughter, April often organised study sessions with Ruby that otherwise would never been something Ruby would have done, it had had a clear impact on her grades, and Charlie was grateful and she made sure the intelligent teen knew that. It wasn't just that the senior constable liked about the youngest Scott. She found her quirky sense of style very fresh and cool. She smiled at the girls current attire, a cream short sleeved shirt with navy dots splashed on it, paired with a navy knee length skirt separated by a thick red belt, she loved that the outfit was accessorised with a red beaded necklace and a red flower broach on the young girls shirt. What she found most intriguing though was the hat that sat upon the girl head, it was sort of a suit had that was shades of cream and brown decorated with floral patterns of pale blue and red.

"Ruby?" Charlie smirked. "Is there a reason your dancing around the kitchen in a bikini?"

"Yeah, me and April popped into Yabbi Creak after school like we do every Friday and I saw this beauty. Don't you just love it? My boobs look awesome." Ruby defended herself with a laugh, proudly using her arms to create a cleavage that was already apparent in the bikini. April blushed and looked over at Charlie. Charlie just shook her head and made her way to her daughter pulling the bikini top up a little creating a more modest look.

"There, that's better." Ruby pouted and pulled the top back down a little.

"Casey is going to love this." Ruby whispered to April as her mother left the room.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

After finishing up the quickest shower of her life Charlie checked the time before hurrying to her wardrobe after finding that she had fifteen minutes to get ready and be at the diner in time to meet Joey.

Flipping through the array of cloths in her pristine wardrobe Charlie decided to settle on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a white tank top and short red cardigan, knowing it made her look hot. As that thought ran through her head she did a double take, why would whether the outfit makes me look hot matter? I'm just meeting up with Joey to discuss Ruby and our situation. It doesn't matter how hot I look. I mean come on she's a woman. And I'm a woman. I'm not G…

Banishing those thoughts, outfit decided Charlie moved over to her full length mirror quickly drying her hair into soft natural waves and slipping on her stilettos. She shuffled through her vanity box and pulled out her foundation and quickly applied a smooth even coat to her already perfect face. Adding the finishing touches of eyeliner, mascara and lips gloss she scurried out of the house with a passing see you later to the teenagers telling them to be asleep when she gets back. It might be a Friday but Ruby had to be up early tomorrow and she was a nightmare to get up in the morning at the best of times let alone after a late night. Sleepy Ruby is a grumpy Ruby.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Standing outside the Pier diner Charlie found herself cursing time, she was over 10 minutes late. What if Joey had already left? She had probably thought Charlie had stood her up. Stood her up? This wasn't a date. Was it?

Butterflies rose in Charlie's tummy as she pushed down those thoughts and pushed open the door of the recently renovated diner. Her blue eyes searching for the pretty young teacher she was supposed to have met 10 minutes ago.

She soon found what she was looking for. Sitting in a booth in the far corner looking utterly lost was the teacher Ruby had been raving about for the past two weeks. Hearing the clack of Charlie's stilettoes walking towards her table caused Joey to look up. At this Charlie's breath caught. Wow. Joey looked beautiful. Her dark, almost black hair shone like silk, flowing past her shoulders fluidly in soft curls.

Her facial beauty enhanced but subtle tones of blue and green showed over her eyes drew Charlie to look into them causing her to gulp. What the hell was she feeling? In attempts to break the spell Charlie looked away from the beautiful woman's eyes but her own fell upon the rest of the breath-taking woman. Charlie couldn't help but appreciate the other woman's womanly figure, her soft curves accented beautifully by her figure hugging dress that was the same colour as the tones of blue and green in her eye shadow.

Joey stood to greet Charlie unashamedly letting her eyes wonder but from what she could see Charlie was doing the same to her. Maybe. Just maybe.

**A/N: Again sorry for the huge gap between updates, but you know how life is. So tell me what you think =) **


End file.
